Broken-down Fairies
by nega saiyan
Summary: Around the time of the next GMG, Lucy and Juvia decide to leave Fairy Tail. Now, Lucy feels no emotions what-so-ever and they both feel heartbroken from Fairy Tail's mistake. Now they are apart of Saber tooth and will face Fairy Tail while they deal with their broken hearts. With the help of the twin dragon slayers. (a partial romance story)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It has been almost an entire year after the previous Grand Magic Games that ended with Fairy Tail as the winner. As the next GMG drew closer and closer, a certain celestial mage of the guild slowly began to feel more and more ignored. At first she thought it was only in her head when it started months ago, but now people just give her pitiful looks and the walk away. Even her own team and best friend, Levy, hasn't talked to her in a while. But, even after all this, she is still happy because there is still one person who always pays attention to Lucy, Juvia.

Awhile back, Juvia noticed how gloomy Lucy seemed, so she began to hang out with Lucy. They slowly and slowly became closer and closer as friends. Juvia even stopped considering Lucy as her rival with Gray. Lucy was able to tell Juvia exactly how she felt about the guild ignoring her which made her feel better. Every once in a while, they train together since the games are just around the corner. Today, they are at Lucy's apartment to get away from the rowdy guild, and to discuss something important.

"You know Juvia, you don't have to come over all the time." said Lucy as she locked the door.

"Don't worry. This is just my way to make sure you don't feel alone anymore." Juvia said as she sat down on Lucy's bed.

"Heh. At least I have one friend left in the guild." Lucy said happily. Everything became quiet after that for a few moments.

"...Hey, Lucy?" said Juvia.

"Yeah. What's up?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to Juvia.

"Are...are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Juvia.

"What?" Lucy said for clarity.

"Your idea about leaving the guild." said Juvia.

Lucy had suggested that they both take time off from the guild for some last-minute training before the games so they can help the guild more than they did last time when Lucy kept getting beat up and Juvia got distracted by Gray.

"I told you Juvia. It'll be fine. It's just like what Gildarts does. We leave for a while and we come back, simple." said Lucy.

"But what if-" Juvia began.

"Trust me Juvia. This will help us and the guild." Lucy said calmly. Juvia still seemed uneasy.

"And, it may help impress Gray." Lucy purred. Juvia eyes suddenly lit up and a wide smile grew across Juvia's face.

"Ok! Let's do it." said Juvia.

"Great!" Lucy said.

"Oh yeah, and what you said before, about having only one friend in the guild, I...I kinda want to talk to you about that." said Juvia.

"Sure. What about it?" Lucy asked.

"Well...the reason people stopped talking to you...was because..." said Juvia as she began to hold her hand to her chest.

"Was because the Grand Magic Games were coming up, right?" Lucy finished.

"Um...well..." said Juvia.

"I know they're probably just worried about me, and I bet you probably worried too. Don't worry. I'll be fine." said Lucy.

"...Ok. Good." Juvia said.

"Well, we better get some sleep. You can have the bed." Lucy said as she stood up.

"Thanks." said Juvia. After that, they both fell asleep after a few minutes.

* * *

When morning came and light hit their faces, they both woke up. After they each took a bath, ate breakfast, did their air, and packed all the stuff they would need, since they would be gone for a few months, they headed to the guild. Juvia was wearing her usual outfit from before the first games, Lucy was wearing black jean shorts, a gold-colored tank-top, her usual boots and had her hair let down.

"Do you really think they'll be ok with it?" Juvia asked again.

"I told you Juvia. No matter what, the guild will always support us." said Lucy. With that, they reached the guild that had its door partly open. They both walked in quietly and saw all of the guild members talking.

"Ok, while the master is away, we should pick worthy candidates for this years Magic Games." said Erza.

"What about we use last years team? You know, Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and Gray." Lisanna suggested.

"Maybe, but maybe Lucy shouldn't be part of it." Gray said. Suddenly, Lucy felt her heart slightly break.

"Yeah. I mean, when Minerva took her keys away, she was practically helpless." Wendy added. Some members began to murmur in agreement. Lucy's heart broke some more. Juvia could slightly see Lucy trembling. She tried to pull Lucy out of the guild, but she wouldn't move.

"Hey, come on guys. Lu-Lu is better than that." said Levy. Lucy was glad someone still cared about her besides Juvia.

"But, I guess I have to agree about her being helpless without her keys." Levy said. Lucy then began to have tears form in her eyes.

"Yeah. Lucy is pretty much weak." Natsu said. Lucy heart finally shattered completely. The tears then began to stream down her face and she hid her eyes under her bangs. She was also clenching her fists tightly.

"Alright, then it's decided. Lucy will not be competing." said Erza. Everyone in the guild just nodded their heads.

"That's enough!" Juvia screamed. Everyone turned their heads towards the guild entrance and they saw Juvia with an angry look on her face and saw small tear drops falling from Lucy's face.

"L-Lucy...We didn't..." Natsu began. Everyone in the guild had the same expression as Natsu. Regretful, guilty, and sorry.

"...I thought you guys thought of me as a strong person... As family... I guess I was wrong." Lucy said without looking up. Lucy turned on her heel and walked out of the guild. Before Juvia followed her, she turned to Fairy Tail and scowled at them.

"How could you guys be so cruel?!" Juvia yelled. She then took off after Lucy, slamming the doors behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello people! I hope you liked this chapter. Now that Lucy is obviously gonna try to get stronger, I have some options and you guys are gonna pick! Here are the choices:**

**A) water lacrima implant**

**B) transformation magic**

**C) surprise me! **

**Also, she will still be able to use her spirits. Polling will close when the next chapter is put up, so please leave a review on your vote! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hello guys! Guess what, the winner of the votes are...C! So, here is the surprise you guys wanted! Thanks for voting! I hope you like it.  
****Also, from now in the story, Lucy talks without any emotion and shows no emotion, like Virgo or Rouge.)**

As Lucy was quickly walking away from the guild with her hair casting a shadow over her face and her fists clenched tightly, Juvia was running really fast to catch up to her. By now, dark gray clouds have covered Magnolia.

"Lucy! Lucy, hold on!" Juvia said after she finally caught up to Lucy. Juvia quickly grabbed Lucy's shoulder which made Lucy stop walking Juvia was now breathing heavily.

"Lucy..._*huff*_...Are you ok?" Juvia asked in a worried tone as she was catching her breath.

Lucy just slowly turned around and Juvia was surprised to see Lucy's expression. Lucy's eyes were completely cold and she no longer had the smile she usually wore at the guild. She looked completely emotionless.

"Juvia, I suggest you go back to the guild." Lucy said emotionlessly.

"What!? Why?!" asked Juvia.

"Because...when I leave...I'm not coming back." Lucy answered.

"You're leaving the guild!?" said Juvia.

"I'm sorry Juvia, but I want to be with a guild that actually thinks I'm strong. Or that'll at least give me a chance to prove my self." Lucy said.

Juvia was about to say something, but she stopped her self. As Juvia began to look at the ground, she began to clench her fists and grit her teeth. Tears were in her eyes when she snapped her head back up to face Lucy.

"Then I'll leave to!" Juvia shouted with determination in her eyes. Lucy didn't act to surprised, but her eyes did widen slightly.

"But Juvia, I thought you-" Lucy began.

"Anyone who hurts my friends are no friend of mine. And besides, just like you, I have been ignored to." said Juvia sadly.

Almost at that exact moment, thunder rang through out the sky and it started pouring. Silence fell between the two of them for a moment. Lucy then took a step towards Juvia and wrapped her arms around Juvia's neck, which kind of surprised Juvia, but she then wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck as well. Both of their heads were over the other's shoulder.

"Thank you Juvia. You're the only person I can count on." Lucy said plainly.

"I feel the same way." Juvia said on the brink of crying. They both then separated from their hug.

"Does this mean we need to go and get our guild marks removed?" asked Juvia.

"No. Earlier, Mira told me how I can just use my magic." said Lucy. Suddenly, her left hand started to glow. When she placed it over her right and removed it, her mark was gone. Juvia was amazed at how simple it was. All Lucy had to do was look at Juvia and she knew that meant 'show me your mark'. Juvia moved the part of her clothes that covered her mark. Lucy put her hand on the mark and it immediately vanished.

"There. We're no longer apart of Fairy Tail." said Lucy.

"Right. So, don't you think we should get out of this rain?" said Juvia.

"Sure. There's a magic shop I went to visit before we leave Magnolia anyway." said Lucy.

"Do they have more keys there?" Juvia asked.

"It's only one key. The key of a water dragon, known as Suirō.**(Japanese name for "water dragon".)**said Lucy as she turned on her heel. As she began to walk, Juvia followed. They didn't mind the rain so much, so they decided to walk all the way.

"So, does that mean you want to become a dragon slayer?" said Juvia.

"Yes." Lucy answered.

"...And, you said leave Magnolia earlier, right? Where are we going to go?' Juvia asked.

"That you'll find out soon enough." Lucy said over her shoulder. Soon enough, they reached the magic shop. When they entered the store, they were created by the store owner.

"Welcome to my store little ladies." the store owner said.

"Juvia, you can go to the wash room and dry off while I get the key." said Lucy.

"Ok." Juvia said as she left Lucy's side.

Lucy searched the shelf where she saw the key at. She quickly spotted the dark blue key in box. When she went over to get the key off the shelf, she noticed a book that was giving off different colors, pitch black and a goldish white. She was both curious and surprised, but she didn't show it. She tried to take the book off the shelf, but it suddenly created a bright light that made Lucy close her eyes. When she opened her eyes, the book was gone.

"...Weird." was all Lucy said.

She acted like nothing happened and took the key that she wanted and went to the owner. Her mind was still on what happened to the book, but she ignored it. But, what she didn't was that that book was meant for her personally. She was meant to find that book, because it belonged to her mother and has a powerful secret within which she will soon learn of.

"I'd like to buy this key please." Lucy said.

"Oh, the key of Suirō. That is very special. Ok, that'll be 500 jewel." the owner said.

"Whatever." Lucy said as she reached into her bag and took out the money. At that moment, Juvia came out all dry.

"I'm all done." said Juvia.

"Good." Lucy said. Lucy took the bag off her back and placed on the ground as she looked through it. When she found what she was looking for, she held onto something and tossed something that looked similar to Juvia.

"Put it on, then we'll be heading out." Lucy said as she put on her own. Juvia saw that it was a long hooded cloak that was completely black. When they both got theirs on, they put on the hood.

"Thanks old man." Lucy said as she took the key. They both began to leave the store.

"Come again!" said the owner. It was still pouring outside, but they made their way to the train station.

"Um, Lucy, now that you have your new key, can you please tell me where we're heading?" asked Juvia. Lucy waited a few seconds before answering.

"The Saber tooth guild." Lucy said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

*At Fairy tail*

After Lucy and Juvia left the guild, they all changed. There were no more fights, parties, or talking. All they could remember was the angry look on Juvia's face and the tears running down Lucy's face. The people who felt the worst were the people of Team Natsu. They were the main people talking, and all they did was call her weak, useless, and helpless. Levy felt horrible as well, she cried into Gajeel's chest for hours.

"I've had enough of this." said Natsu as he got up.

"And where are you going?" Gray asked over his shoulder.

"Where do you think. I'm going to go and apologize to Lucy." said Natsu.

"If that's the case, I'm going to." Erza said.

Soon enough, everyone of Team Natsu, with Levy and Wendy, ended up heading to Lucy's place. When they reached her home, her door was unlocked. They were expecting to hear Lucy yell or something when they came in, but they didn't hear anything. Actually, the place was completely empty and cold. The desk and dresser was covered in dust and the bed was cold.

"You guys don't think she left do you?" said Wendy.

"Hey guys, I found something." Levy said as she stood over the desk. They all surrounded her and saw a paper in her hand. She began to read it.

_Dear Fairy Tail,_

_If you are reading this, then that means you have found out that we have left Magnolia. We both thought that Fairy Tail was a place where anyone would be accepted, even if they weren't the strongest people around, but I guess we were both wrong. First, you guys made me suffer by ignoring me for nothing, then you ended up doing the same to her. So now, we're going to become stronger and create a new reputation for us in a new guild. And don't bother finding us, because we aren't coming back._

_Sincerely, Lucy and Juvia._

_P.S. We have already removed our guild marks._

When Levy finished reading the note, everyone felt nothing but sadness and guilt. Wendy was on her knees with her hands over face as she began to cry, along with Happy. Erza and Gray sat down on Lucy's old bed and began to silently cry. Levy's tears fell onto the note she still had in her hands. Natsu just stood where he was and let tears fall to the floor. They all began to murmur 'Please come back' and 'We're sorry'.

* * *

*With Lucy and Juvia*

Right now, Lucy and Juvia are in an open plain that was next to a giant lake on the edge of a forest where they are going to train. Lucy was now wearing a dark blue tank top that stooped above her stomach and she on black jeans that reached her ankles. She had on black knee high boots, black gloves that reached her elbows, her usual brown belt that held her whips and keys, and she still had her black cloak and her hair was still let down. Juvia decided to keep herself the same with her outfit and cloak. Lucy was about to summon the water dragon, Suirō, for training.

**"OPEN GATE OF THE WATER DRAGON: SUIRO." **Lucy chanted.

A blue magic circle appeared under her and so did some blue mist. When they both disappeared, a boy about Lucy's age appeared. He had messy hair just like Natsu, but his bangs covered one of his yes, which were a dark blue color. He wore a black tank top and blue baggy jeans. He wasn't wearing any shoes and his hands were wrapped in bandages that went up to his elbows.

"It is a real pleasure to finally meet my new master." said Suirō

"Well, at least he's polite." Juvia said to herself.

"You don't have to call me master, my name's Lucy. So, when am I able to summon you?" Lucy asked.

"Any time for you, Lucy." Suirō said, with a slight blush as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know, you don't look any thing like a dragon." said Lucy.

"Oh, that's because I'm in y human form." said Suirō.

"Can you still teach me in this form of yours?" Lucy asked.

"Of course I can!" said Suirō with some excitement.

"Don't get to excited. I just need you to teach me the basic moves first. I'll tell you when I want more advanced training." Lucy said with her arms crossed.

Right." said .

"Ok, I want to get started right now. Do you think you can do that for me?" Lucy asked as she began to remove her cloak. Suirō began to blush even more, but he was able to calm himself down again.

"Yeah. Of course." said Suirō. After that, they both walked into the lake and stood in a spot that made sure the water only reached their ankles. They both began to fight hand to hand. Lucy's expression didn't change any bit during the fight, so Suirō couldn't tell what her actions were going to be until she did them. That helped her, but Suirō just began to use his magic.

**"WATER DRAGON: ROAR!" **yelled Suirō. A spiral of water shot out at Lucy and for a moment, Lucy had looked surprised. The attack had hit her head on and sent flying back into a tree that was close to where Juvia was sitting on a rock.

"Lucy!" Juvia cried.

Juvia ran over to where Lucy was lying against a broken tree. Lucy's face was scrunched up from pain. Her arms, legs, and face had cuts all over them and her clothes were slightly torn up. Lucy slowly began to open her eyes, to only see Juvia and Suirō above her with worried expressions.

"Lucy, are you alright?!" Juvia asked frantically. When Lucy fully saw them, she regained her emotionless expression and tone.

"I'm fine." said Lucy as she began to sit up straight. She placed her right hand on left arm where there was a deep gash.

"Oh man! I am so sorry!" said Suirō with his hands on his head.

"It's alright. I said I'll be fine." Lucy said as she took out a key.

**"OPEN GATE OF THE MAIDEN: VIRGO." **Lucy chanted. A magic circle appeared and when it vanished, Virgo appeared.

"Do you wish to punish me Princess?" asked Virgo.

"Not the time Virgo. I would like you to patch me up." Lucy said.

"Very well." said Virgo. Suddenly, bandages appeared in Virgo's hands. She began to wrap the bandages around Lucy's wounds. When she finished, Lucy's entire right leg, her right shoulder, her left fore arm, and her left ankle were wrapped up.

"I am all finished Princess." said Virgo.

"Thank you Virgo." Lucy said before Virgo vanished. Juvia then helped Lucy stand up to face Suirō.

"Suirō, tomorrow we'll continue our training For now, you can go home." said Lucy.

"Tomorrow? But, Your injuries." said Suirō.

"I'm going to get stronger and finish this training, know matter what." Lucy said. Suirō knew that she was determined, so he just left.

"Lucy, I'll set up camp. You just rest here." said Juvia.

Juvia set down Lucy down against a tree and began to put up their tent and gather fire wood. And ever since then, Lucy spent an entire month learning the basic dragonslayer moves with Suirō and Juvia also did her own training to prepare for Saber tooth and the games.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***TIME SKIP...MONTH AFTER TRAINING***

*Saber tooth*

Right now, in the noisy guild of Saber tooth, everyone was busy talking and some were busy getting into arguments, mainly Sting and Rouge the twin dragon slayers.

"Come on Rouge! We haven't been on a job in forever!" Sting complained.

"We went on a job a week ago, and we nearly died on it." said Rouge with his eyes shut.

"Frosch agrees." said Frosch.

"Jeez! You're so boring!" said Sting and Lector.

Suddenly, the guild doors flung open. Everyone in Saber tooth turned their heads in that direction. They were all slightly surprised to see who was there. It was Lucy and Juvia. Lucy had on the same outfit she had on during training, but her hair now reached her hips and she didn't have her cloak. Juvia's hair now reaches her back and she now wears a light blue long sleeve shirt, dark blue shorts, and brown combat boots. She slightly hiding behind Lucy out of nervousness, only able to look over her shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sting asked as he stood in front of him. Along with Rouge and their exceeds.

"We're here to see your Master." said Lucy, in her usual tone.

"That would be me. What is it you Fairy's want?" asked Minerva coming forward from behind Sting and Rouge.

"We aren't Fairies any more. We came here to join your guild." Lucy answered. Juvia slowly came out from behind Lucy and began to nod her head.

"I'm surprised that you came here considering what happened the last time we meant." said Minerva with a slight smirk.

"Luckily, I'm not the kind of person to hold a grudge. So, can we join or not?" asked Lucy.

"First tell us what made you guys quit." said Minerva. Juvia flinched from hearing that, but Lucy didn't even move from hearing that.

"At first I was being ignored, then Juvia began to be ignored as well. Then we finally had enough, so we quit." Lucy explained. Everyone one in Saber tooth was surprised to hear that Fairy Tail would treat their family so poorly.

"Jeez. What'd you do to make them hate you so much Blondie?" Sting asked.

"Unless you haven't noticed, you're blonde to idiot." said Lucy. A tick mark then appeared on Sting's head.

"And I didn't do anything. They just started being jerks. Now, all me and Juvia want is to teach Fairy Tail a lesson in this years games." said Lucy.

"Heh. Anyone who hates fairy Tail this much is welcome in my guild. Yukino, bring me the stamp." Minerva ordered. Yukino simply bowed her head and got out the stamp. When she came back with it, Minerva took it out of her hands.

"So, where do you want your marks?" asked Minerva.

"My right hand. Dark blue." said Lucy.

"My left hand. Light blue." said Juvia. After that, Minerva stamped both of their hands and their new guild marks appeared.

"There. You two are now members of the Saber tooth guild. And if you want to be part of the team in the Grand Magic games, you'll have to be as strong or stronger than our top wizards. You only have three months by the way." Minerva said.

"Right." Lucy and Juvia said in unison. Minerva then went back to her office which was on the second, just like Fairy Tail. Everyone began to murmur and whisper about Lucy and Juvia being in their guild.

"Hey, Blondie!" said Sting.

"Do I have to remind that you're blonde to again little bee?" Lucy said.

"Little bee!?" Sting shouted. Most of the people in the guild began to laugh.

"Anyway, now that your part of our guild, why don't you tell us what magic you use." said Sting.

"I'm a water dragonslayer." Lucy simply answered.

"A dragon slayer?!" exclaimed Lector and Sting.

"Didn't you use celestial spirit magic in the last game?" Rouge asked.

"I decided to pick a stronger magic to use more commonly. I can use that magic, but I don't choose it as y main magic." said Lucy.

"Um, Lucy, don't you think we should now go and find a place to stay?" Juvia suggested.

"Alright." said Lucy.

"Hold on a minute." Sting said. That made Lucy and Juvia stop in the doorway.

"What is it?" Lucy asked over her shoulder.

"I want you to fight me. Right now." said Sting.

"Seriously? Right now?" Lucy said.

"Absolutely!" said Sting.

_"He must seriously think I'm on the same level_ I was during the last games." _Lucy thought_

"Alright then. Let's get it over with." said Lucy turning on her heel to face Sting.

"Lucy! Are you sure about this?" Juvia asked.

"Just stay behind me. I don't want you to get hurt." Lucy said. Juvia nodded and took a few steps back. Lector did the same with Sting.

"Good luck Sting!" Lector cheered.

"Ladies first." Sting said with a smirk.

**"WATER DRAGON: ROAR!" **Lucy shouted. A spiral of water was sent flying at Sting. He was able to dodge it easily.

"Alright, now it's my turn." said Sting

**"WHITE DRAGON: ROAR!" **Sting shouted. A ray of light was sent straight at Lucy. All she did was side step to avoid the attack. She then took off running at Sting and quickly appeared beside him. He surprised by her speed, which gave her an opening.

**"WATER DRAGON: AQUA FIST!" **Lucy said.

Her fist was engulfed in water and she hit Sting right on the face. It was strong enough to send him flying into the wall behind him. When the extra dust cleared, Sting was sitting up against the wall with swirls in his eyes. Obviously, he was beaten.

"Sting!" Lector yelled, running to Sting's side. Lucy just turned on her heel and began to walk out of the guild.

"Come on Juvia. Let's go find a place to stay." said Lucy.

"Uh, ok." said Juvia. They both walked out of the guild. By now, Sting had regained consciousness. And when he did, he got angry.

"Gah! I can't believe Blondie actually beat me!" Sting shouted.

"That fight will be added to my memory." said Rufus.

"Hahaha! Sting got beat by a girl!" Orga laughed. Even Rouge was slightly chuckling.

"Shut up!" Sting yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It has been 2 days since the fight between Lucy and Sting. And at the moment, Lucy and Juvia have found a place to stay which was an apartment that was not quite as big as Lucy's old one, but it was close. The rent was only 50,000 jewel a month which was less than her old one. They spent the 2 days getting all settled into their new home. So, today was their first day heading back to their new guild, Saber tooth. They were both wearing the same outfits they had on when they first came to the guild.

"So Lucy, do you think Sting will still be angry about you beating him the other day?" Juvia asked as she walked behind Lucy.

"Knowing that idiot, he's never gonna let it go." Lucy simply answered. They soon reached the guild and opened the doors to be greeted by many of the members, but Lucy was met by an annoying yell.

"Hey, Blondie! I want a rematch!" Sting said in her face. Lucy of course didn't even flinch.

"You're still blonde to Little bee." Lucy said as she walked past him and say down at an open table. A vein then appeared on Sting's forehead.

"I'm sorry about my friend. Really." Juvia said before following Lucy and sitting next to her. Sting was still watching them when he felt someone hit the back of his head. When he looked to the side, he saw Rouge standing there with an annoyed expression.

"What was that for!?" Sting shouted.

"Next time when someone comes into the guild, try to greet them properly." said Rouge. With that, he walked over to where Lucy and Juvia were sitting.

"Lucy." Rouge called out. Lucy then looked up at Rouge, as well as Juvia.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked.

"I hope you can forgive my stupid partner." said Rouge. He could've sworn he heard Sting yell 'Hey!" from a few feet away.

"Hmph. No matter what, you can only be irritated by an idiot like him. Not get angered." Lucy said without looking up at Rouge.

"The 'idiot' is standing right here!" Sting shouted right next to Rouge. Silence then fell between all of them.

"Um, why don't the two of you take a seat if you're not going anywhere?" Juvia offered. The twin dragonslayers just shrugged and sat across from Lucy and Juvia. That was about the time when their exceeds, Frosch and Lector, came over to their table.

"Hey, Sting. Who are those two?" Lector asked.

"Frosch is wondering too." said Frosch.

"They're new members of our guild." Sting answered. Lector and Frosch looked at Juvia and Lucy. Juvia smiled and waved at them while Lucy didn't bother to look at them.

"Hi. My name's Juvia." said Juvia.

"I'm Lucy." said Lucy.

"Hey, weren't you two part of Fairy Tail?" Lector asked.

"We used to be. But, they turned out to think of us like trash, so we quit them." Lucy explained. Suddenly, she felt something hug that was resting on the table. When she looked down, she saw Frosch wrapped around her arm.

"Frosch feel sorry for Lucy." said Frosch. Frosch began purr as he hugged Lucy's arm.

**(A/N: I'm not sure if Frosch is a boy or girl, so I'm just making it a boy in the story.)**

Lucy couldn't help but give a small smile at the small exceed. Even when she wasn't facing Juvia, Juvia knew that she saw Lucy smile.

"Lucy! Did you just smile!?" Juvia asked excitedly. Lucy's smile quickly disappeared as fast as it appeared. She also made the exceed let go of her arm.

"No, I didn't. I'm going to go train. Juvia, you can just relax for the day." Lucy said as she walked out of the guild, leaving Juvia with the twin dragonslayers.

"Sheesh. What's her problem? Ditching her best friend like that." said Sting.

"Don't say it like that. It's not Lucy's fault. She has a reason." said Juvia.

"And what is her reason?" Rouge asked. Juvia wasn't sure if she should tell them about it. She barely knows them. Not to mention that Lucy was irritated by Sting. But, she decided if anyone in the guild should, it should at least be them.

"Ok. When we were in Fairy Tail, Lucy was the first one to be ignored. I mean, no one in the entire guild would talk to her or notice her for months. It took me a few months to notice her as well, but I still became close to Lucy. It did seem that I began to be ignored as well, but I still had Lucy and she still had me. So, one day we decided it would be best that we go off and train for the up coming games and were heading to the guild. But, when we got there, we ended up hearing the entire guild calling Lucy weak, helpless, and useless. That must've broken her heart so much, that she doesn't want it to happen again so she shoved out all of her emotions." Juvia explained.

Rouge, Sting, Frosch, and Lector now had all of their mouths slightly hung open after hearing Juvia's whole story. The couldn't believe that Fairy Tail would treat their family so poorly, especially after what they had seen from Fairy Tail in the last Grand Magic Games. Now, it was Juvia's turn to receive an arm hug from Frosch. Juvia began to slowly pat Frosch's head.

"Man. Sounds like you guys have had it rough." said Sting.

"Yeah, we have. Anyway, I'd better go and find Lucy. When ever she does her training, she almost kills herself." Juvia said as she got up from her seat.

"Since I've got nothing to do, I'll come along." said Sting as he got up. Rouge and the others exceeds decided to follow as well. Juvia knew the spot where Lucy had found a giant lake a to train which was in private. There, she could train with Suirō as much as she wanted. After walking a mile or two, they reached the spot, but what they saw was both shocking, and impressive.

**(A/N: HAHAHA! I love cliffhangers! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Sting, Juvia, and Rouge saw what Lucy was ding, they were both amazed and shocked. Lucy was fighting head to head with a giant blue dragon, which was Suirō . He had scales all over his body and fur was running down his back. He also had massive wings. It seemed like Lucy was able to be on par with the dragon. Lucy had just jumped into the air and landed on the dragon's head and repeatedly stomped on it before jumping off.

"Well done Lucy. Now you must prepare your self for my attack." said Suirō, but his voice was now really low, almost similar to Igneel's.

"Suirō, I don't want you to hold back on me in this one, got it? Hit he with everything you've got." Lucy said. She still talked in the same tone of voice, but she had a determined look in her eye.

"Very well." said Suirō. During all that, Lucy's friends were still watching her and the dragon in amazement.

"I...I can't believe it." said Rouge.

"I thought all the dragons had disappeared!" Sting said.

"Actually, that's one of Lucy's spirits, the water dragon. Lucy has been training with him for a few months now. I guess she's now really trying to push herself." said Juvia.

After she explained everything, they noticed massive magic power beginning to form in Suirō's mouth. Lucy was standing right in front of the dragon, and she obviously wasn't going to move from that spot.

"Wait a minute! Is she planning on taking that blast head on!?" Sting said.

"Lucy! Isn't that going to far!?" Juvia yelled.

But, Lucy didn't hear them. Her focus was only on the dragon. Once the magic stopped gathering into the dragon's mouth, it aimed it's head at Lucy and all the trees behind her and unleashed the giant blast of energy. Lucy crossed her arms in front of her and the blast hit her head on. Massive wind was created and the blast went on for miles until it disappeared.

"Wh-what the hell?!" all three of Lucy's friends shouted. Almost most of the forest was gone. As they looked at the sight, they soon saw a flash of blonde in the same spot where Lucy was standing earlier.

"Lucy!" shouted Juvia as she raced over to the scene, followed by Sting and Rouge. Lucy was lying on the ground face down and covered by some of the dirt. Suirō turned back to his normal form and also went over to check on Lucy. All four of them reached Lucy at the same time.

"Lucy! Are you ok!? Wake up!?" Juvia cried as she shook Lucy. Slowly Lucy began to push herself back up.

"Relax I' fine." Lucy said as she began to sit up.

"Thank god." they all said, but then they saw that Lucy wasn't perfectly fine.

What they saw on her face a bad cut. It started right above her right eye and curved down where it stopped in the space between her left eye and her nose. It was bleeding a lot, so the right side of her face was covered in blood and her right eye was shut. The cut would obviously leave a scar.

"Oh my god." said Sting and Juvia. Lucy's expression didn't change, but she felt the part of her face that everyone was staring at with her hand and when she looked at her hand, it was now also covered in blood.

"Damn." Lucy grunted.

"Lucy, we have to get you to the infirmary at the guild!" exclaimed Juvia. Lucy didn't do any thing for a few moments, but after that, she just stood up.

"I don't need to go there. I just need more training." said Lucy.

"You can't be serious! Most of your face is covered in blood and you can only see out of one eye at the moment!" Sting shouted.

"But I'm not hurt anywhere else, am I?" Lucy shot back, annoyed. That's when they noticed that Lucy had that one bad scratch, but nothing else. The rest of her body was perfectly fine.

"How that possible?" Rouge said out loud.

"I'm not sure myself. One moment I saw Suirō's attack coming at me, then the next thing I knew was that there was a bright light that surrounded the rest of my body and it seemed to have protected me." said Lucy.

As she was talking, she began to use her hand to wipe away all the blood her face. By the time she finished talking, her face was now mostly cleaned off and now both of her hands had all the blood on it. She ignored that fact and turned back to Suirō.

"Suirō, let's get back to our training." said Lucy.

"But Lucy-" Suirō began.

"No way! You have to go and rest!" said Sting.

"I agree with Sting! Lucy, you can't keep training like this for ever!" said Juvia. Lucy then turned around to face her friends. Suirō then disappeared.

"Actually, I do have to if I want to stand a chance against Fairy Tail." Lucy said.

"Jeez! Is beating Fairy Tail that important?!" Sting began to yell at Lucy.

"You don't understand-" Lucy started.

"No! I understand plenty! All you care about is yourself and getting revenge on that dumb guild! All this time, you've made your spirit hurt you and you've been making your friend worry about you and you haven't even tried to listen or talk to her! That probably explains why Fairy Tail treated you so badly, because your just a stuck up, selfish wizard!" shouted Sting right in Lucy's face.

"Sting, stop it!" Juvia cried as she grabbed onto his arm to try and hold him back. Sting then noticed that Lucy was shaking and her hands were clenched tightly. Before he could say any thing, she just ran off the way Juvia and the others came. Juvia then grabbed Sting the collar of his shirt.

"Sting, you idiot! I want you to go and apologize to Lucy right now, or else!" shouted Juvia. As she was shouting at Sting, she was glaring daggers at him. It was able to send chills down his spine, even Rouges.

"Ok, I'm going!" said Sting as he ran after Lucy.

"Tch, idiot." Juvia and Rouge said at the same time. They both looked at each other and then looked away, both having a slight blush.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After getting told to find Lucy, he easily picked up her scent and followed it. The scent lead him straight to Luc's and Juvia's new house. The door wasn't locked, so he just easily walked in. He could already figure out that Lucy was in her own room, so when he reached her door he just walked in. The room was dark, but he could see Lucy curled into a ball in the corner. Sting began to walk towards Lucy.

"Hey, Blondie. Look, I'm sorry that I snapped back there, but-" Sting began, but stopped cold in his tracks and his speech after Lucy snapped her head back up to face Sting.

The expression on her face surprised him. She had tears running down her cheeks and her cheeks had become a faint red color. From seeing Lucy like that, Sting could feel his face heat up and he knew completely well that he was totally blushing, hard. Lucy didn't seem to care about that. She wiped the tears away and stood up.

"Now what do you want?" Lucy asked, still wiping away her tears. Sting tried to act cool, but was failing.

"Oh, um, well, you see..." Sting mumbled as he scratched the back of his head, still blushing. After a few more minutes, he could finally talk clearly again.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I guess I was kinda out of line, considering what you've gone through." said Sting.

"And how would you know about my past?" Lucy asked, still in her same emotionless tone.

"Your little friend told us." Sting said.

"Well, whatever...A-and thank you, Sting." Lucy said quietly as she looked away, now with a blush of her own.

"Wh-what?" Sting said confused.

"You...you were right. I...I was being selfish. I should've paid more attention to my spirit and my friend. So, th-thanks." Lucy said with her right eye twitching, but she still looked away to the side and had a deep red blush.

Sting couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lucy, a person who acted even more emotionless than Rouge, was apologizing to him and seemed to be embarrassed by it. He didn't know what to say or what to do. He could feel his face heating up again.

_"What the hell's wrong with me?! Why's my heart beating so fast!?" _Sting mentally screamed. He could practically feel his heart beat against his rib cage. He did his best to try and calm himself down, but it wasn't working.

"Um, yeah. No problem." Sting answered, now looking away as well. They were both now blushing in deep shades of red and were looking away. It took a few moments of silent until someone spoke.

"Well, I guess you won't be trying to hide your emotions any more." Sting said, trying to laugh off the awkward situation. Lucy's blush soon died down and she could now look him in the eye and speak clearly.

"I'm not so sure about that yet." said Lucy in an uneasy tone.

"Why not?" asked Sting.

"I just don't think I'm ready yet." Lucy as she tried to walk past Sting and out the door, but Sting grabbed her arm before she could leave.

"Ready for what? You're not making any sense." said Sting. He kept his tight grip on Lucy's arm even when she turned around to face him.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to open up to people like that again. I let all those people know my true feelings and my entire sad past and...all it brought me was more heartbreak." Lucy finished on the brim of tears looking at the floor.

Suddenly, she felt a strong arm yank her in and she ended up hitting a soft chest a felt strong arms wrap around her. When she looked up, she saw Sting's head over her shoulder with his eyes shut. Lucy felt her cheeks heat up again.

"Um, Sting?" Lucy said quietly.

"Are you always gonna be like this?" Sting said into her ear. He pulled away from the hug he was giving Lucy and now just held onto her shoulders and looked her right in the eyes.

"You'll never know what people will think about you unless you open up to them, and besides, even something bad like that happens again, you'll always have your real friends like Juvia, your spirit...and me." said Sting.

Lucy was surprised by the last part, saying that Sting was her friend. When they first met a few days ago, they acted like they would hate each other forever and would always be fighting, but apparently, they couldn't be closer as friends. Lucy had tears in her eyes and wrapped her arms around Sting's waist repeating the words 'thank you'. Sting just patted her head and let her cry out all her tears. After that day, everything would be different for Lucy and Sting.

* * *

After waiting for a few more minutes than they expected to wait, they saw Lucy and Sting coming back. But, Juvia and Rouge could tell something was different about both of them. Lucy had an unusually happy smile with a spring in her step and Sting seemed to be a little more happier because he now had a genuine smile as he looked at Lucy. Both Rouge and Juvia had to use all their strength not to fall over from the sight they saw coming towards them.

"Ok, what happened?!" Juvia asked Lucy while grabbing her shoulders.

"Haha. Sorry for making you worry Juvia. I just needed a talking to. And, I'll go to the guild's infirmary after training for today, alright?" said Lucy with her old smile. Juvia blinked a few timed then actually fell over this time. Once Lucy had gotten her friend back on her feet, she took out Suirō key and summoned him back.

"Oh, Lucy. You're ok." said Suirō.

"Look Suirō, I just wanted to apologize for earlier. If I ask to much of you, I want you to tell me, ok?" Lucy said innocently. Suirō then ended up doing the same thing Juvia did earlier, but Juvia did it again. As Lucy was dealing with her two fallen friends, Sting leaned against a tree by Rouge and they both watched watched.

"So, what happened during your guys' talk?" Rouge asked.

"Well, to keep it short, let's just say I found a new person I care about." Sting said as he looked at Lucy from a far, now with a tint of pink in his cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**(TIME SKIP...THREE MONTHS/G.M.G)**

It is now the time of the Grand magic games, and all of the guilds came to participate. During this time, Lucy spent most of her time training, along with her selected team mates, Juvia, Rouge, Sting, and Rufus. Lucy managed to learn a the dragon slayer spells which included colored water that had different abilities. Red water is for fire, white water is for ice, green water is for acid, and black water is for a cement like substance. Juvia also learned some new water techniques. The two became the perfect team when going on missions and they now have seemed to have finally opened up to Saber tooth and actually had a family.

*Fairy tail team/Crocus*

The one team representing Fairy tail, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, and Laxus, had just reached Crocus where the games were being held.

"Alright I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted.

"Calm down flame brain. Save your energy for the games." said Gray.

"Hey Stripper, your clothes." said Gajeel. Gray then panicked and tried to look for his clothes.

"Alright, let's go find the hotel that Fairy tail will be staying in." said Erza. Right before they could all take off, they heard a familiar, yet cocky voice come from behind the group.

"Well, if it isn't the wimpy Fairies." the voice called out. They all turned around to see none other than Sting, along with Rouge and Rufus.

"What do you guys want?" Gray said.

"I just wanted to wish you guys good luck, because this year, Saber tooth is gonna kick your sorry ass." said Sting cockily.

"Yeah right!" Natsu yelled.

He went running towards Sting with a fist engulfed in flames at greater speed then he used to be at. Natsu tried to send his fist at Sting's face, but in a fast blur, something got in the way. There was smoke, or more like steam, in the way to see what got in the way. When it cleared, right in front of Natsu was a girl with brown eyes and long brown hair that reached her waist that had caught his fist and right beside her was a girl with slightly paler skin that had blue eyes and long blood red hair that was in a braid that reached below her hips. They both had on black cloaks that reached their ankles and completely surrounded their bodies.

"Wh-what the?!" Natsu exclaimed. He was able to notice that the girl's hand that caught his fist was also covered in water like a glove.

"Sting, you alright?" the brunette asked over her shoulder. Sting simply nodded and she quickly sent a cold glare at Natsu, along with the girl beside her. The brunette then rudely shoved Natsu's hand away which caused him to fall onto his butt. She took one step closer and looked down at him.

"What do you think you're doing attacking my team mate?" she asked coldly. Natsu just didn't respond. That was by the time the rest of his team came up from behind him.

"You must be the new members of the Saber tooth team." said Erza.

"That's correct." said the red haired girl.

"So, are you gonna tell us your names?" Gajeel said rudely.

"My name is Nazo, and this is Mizu." the brunette said, gesturing to the girl beside her. **(Nazo=mystery, Mizu=water)**

"Well, I hope you can forgive my team mate's action. I look forward to facing you in the games." Erza said calmly, while holding a squirming Natsu in a head lock. Soon enough, Natsu's entire time left them. Once they were gone, team Saber tooth were alone.

"Jeez Sting, you really need to know the limit of your cockiness." Nazo said after letting out a loud sigh.

"Well my mistake, _Nazo._" Sting said, emphasizing her name. She let out a small giggle.

"Why do you need a disguise anyway L-" Sting began, but before he could finish, Nazo put a hand over his mouth.

"Shush up will ya? I don't want Fairy tail knowing it's us." said Nazo.

She was actually Lucy in disguise and Mizu was also Juvia. They both made their hair a different color which it would make it stay like that until the hair is cut. And they both changed their scents a long time ago. After making sure no one else was around, Lucy took her hand off of Sting's mouth.

"Alright, now let's head back to our hotel. It's getting late." Lucy said over her shoulder as she started walking.

The others began to follow her, but not even a minute later, Lucy ended up running into somebody. They both ended up falling to the ground. the person Lucy ran into was a boy about her age with black eyes and had almost the same hairy style as Natsu, except it only went out towards the sides. His hair was gray with black lining on the edges, he had on a red tank top with a tall collar around the back of his neck like a cape's collar would have. He wore gray baggy jeans and black combat boots like Lucy. He also had a black armband around his right upper arm. He a weird tattoo on his left shoulder that looked like a knight's helmet that was dark blue color.

"Will you watch where you're going!?" they both shouted at the same time after shooting back up to their feet.

"Me!? You ran into me first!?" they said at the same time again.

"Stop copying me!" they both shouted again at the same time.

They both pretty much ended up doing that every time either one spoke. Not after too long, some one finally came along and separated the two of them, who were now just glaring at each other while against the other's forehead, like Natsu and Gray would do in a fight.

"Ok, that's enough." a girl the same height as the man said. She had light tan skin and black hair tied into a pony tail that reached her mid-back. She had on a purple long sleeve shirt and black short, along with red sandals.

"I'm sorry about my friend. He tends to cause trouble when I'm not around. My name is Rhianna." she said as she extended her hand out to Lucy, who shook the young girl's hand.

"Hi. My name's Nazo." she said politely, keeping her true identity secret.

"This man here is Rave. I'm sure he's really sorry for running into you." Rhianna said as she slightly bowed her head.

"Tch. Like hell he/I am/is." Lucy and Rave both murmured.

They both ended up hearing each other and glared at each other. Rhianna just sweat dropped and laughed at the two of them. After a few moments, Rhianna grabbed Rave's arm and began to drag him away from Lucy and the others, before any fists could start to fly.

"Sorry about him, really. I hope we can meet in the games. We're members of the Black nights guild by the way." Rhianna called out before disappearing with Rave.

"Well, that happened." Sting said awkwardly.

"That will be recorded into my memories." said Rufus tipping his hat forward.

"Come on L-oh, Nazo. We should be going." said Juvia.

"Coming." Lucy said, following her friends. On her minds right now were still the two from that guild, Black nights.

_"Heh. I'm looking forward to seeing you two again." _ Lucy thought.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**(TIME SKIP...AFTER PRELIMINARIES)**

The preliminaries were the same as last year and this time 120 guilds entered ,but only 8 teams could compete like last year. The style of the sky labyrinth changes, so all the twist and turns were made differently. Saber tooth obviously did the same thing thanks to Rufus, but the other guilds that made all did different things, especially Fairy tail since that arrived in second place. Right now all of the guilds are at the stadium where the games are being held and are waiting to be called out.

"Hello everybody! And welcome to this year's Grad magic games!" Chapati called out. That was enough to make the crowd roar.

"Hopefully this year will be as exciting as last year's." said Yajima.

"Agreed. Also, here is today's special announcer, Mirajane Stratus!" Chapati said.

"It's nice to be here, Chapati." Mira said sweetly. Most of the boy's in the arena cheered.

"Alright! Now, here are these years participating teams!" Chapati shouted.

The entire arena began to roar once again. In 8th place was Quatro Cerberus, in 7th place was Blue Pegasus, in 6th place was Mermaid Heel, in 5th was Lamia Scale. When he got to the top four, that's where things began to get started.

"In 4th place is a newly formed guild, but one that is widely known, Black Nights!" Chapati cheered.

When they came out, in the front was Rhianna and Rave, then there was a little girl, about Wendy's height, who looked like a younger version of Rhianna that had pig tails who wore a cute little red dress with blue jeans and sneakers. Next to her was a taller man that had long flowing hair like Rufus that was a silver color. He wore a black jacket that was zipped up and had long white pants and brown shoes. The final person was a girl that had short purple hair that rested on her shoulders that had an outfit on that was similar to Erza's samurai style outfit, except she also had on a red opened vest and her pants were only gray. The crowd cheered for them no less.

"Hey Rave, think we'll see Nazo here?" Rhianna whispered to her friend.

"For her sake, we better not." Rave grumbled.

"Next up, in 3rd place is a new and mysterious guild, welcome Saitan's light!" said Chapati.

The people who came out were all wearing different styles of armor, but they were all colored red. There was three men and two girls in the group, but that's all you could tell because all had hood's over their heads. The crowd was less cheery about this team, but they did slightly cheer.

"And next, the guild that worked their way back to the top and was last year's champions, Fairy Tail!" Chapati practically yelled. The crowd was then in an uproar of cheering when Fairy Tail's team, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Gajeel, Laxus came out. You could feel the ground shaking.

"Finally, it's the guild that formally reigned supreme, but can they reclaim their throne? Saber tooth!" Chapati called out.

There wasn't as much cheering as there was for Fairy Tail, but it was still loud. Saber Tooth's team, Sting, Rouge, Rufus, Nazo, Mizu, all came out and were greeted by the crowd's loud cheer. Natsu could quickly recognize the brunette with the scar on her face.

**(A/N: Sorry if I didn't mention the scar in the last chapter.)**

He was glaring at her and she didn't even seem to care. After announcing all the guilds, they all waited in the center of the arena for today's events.

"Hey, Nazo!" Rhianna called out running towards the Saber Tooth team, with Rave right behind her.

"Rhianna. I see your guild made it in." said Nazo. After saying that, she quickly eyed the boy behind Rhianna and sent him a death glare and he did the same.

"I'm surprised you didn't try and run from this little girl." Rave said mockingly.

"I'm surprised you even entered old man." Nazo shot back. Rave then just got up in her face.

"Old man!? I'm the same age as you!" Rave yelled in her face.

"Well the hair says other wise!" Nazo yelled back in his face. They then began to just shoot names back and forth between each other.

"Princess!"

"Little bird!"

"Light wate!"

"Idiot!"

"Freak!"

"Loser!"

After all those names were said, they just ended up fighting in cartoon style where a giant ball of dust formed and you could only see parts of them at a time. All of their guild mates, along with Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale were now watching them in their little fight and all sweat dropped.

"Wow, those two act just like the two of you, Natsu, Gray." Erza said. They both just nodded in agreement.

"Uh, ok you two. Don't you think it's time to-" Rhianna tried to break up the fight.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Nazo and Rave both yelled, still fighting. By then, the announcers were now all watching.

"Haha. It appears that a little skirmish has appeared while weren't watching." Chapati laughed nervously.

"The two of them act just like Natsu and Gray, always trying to destroy each other." Mira giggled. After a few more minutes of awkward fighting between the two, they were finally broken up forcefully. The person with silver hair had his arms wrapped around Rave's arms and waist. Sting was doing the same thing to try and restrain Nazo. Rave and Nazo soon calmed down and went back to their teams.

"Alright then. For the first match today, it will be called 'flight'. Please choose your competitors." said Chapati.

Saber Tooth: Nazo

Fairy Tail: Erza

Blue Pegasus: Hibiki

Saitan's Light: Female knight

Mermaid Heel: Kagura

Quatro Cerberus: Rocker

Black Knights: Rhianna

Lamia Scale: Cheria

After all the competitors were selected, they all gathered in a wide circle in the center of the arena. Suddenly, a barrier appeared around the entire arena as strong gusts of wind started to pick up from the ground. Soon enough, the people chosen began to start to float into the air. They stopped rising when they were all 5 meters above ground.

"The rules are just like in 'the naval battle'. See who can last the longest while taking out the other opponents." Mira explained.

"With that, you may being!" Chapati called out. The first one to move was Kagura who first took out Rocker with her sheathed sword and gravity magic which sent him slamming into the ground below.

Quatro Cerberus points: 1

Erza re-quipped into her black bat's armor for easier flight and easily took out Hibiki by elbowing him in the back of the neck and made sure he landed on the ground gently.

Blue Pegasus points: 3

With out being noticed, Cheria took out Rhianna using her god slaying magic to send Rhianna into a wall on the ground below.

Black Knights points: 5

The only people who haven't even moved or attacked people yet was Nazo and the female knight. The people who took out the other opponents now put their attention back on the remaining people. You could actually feel the intense atmosphere around them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The five people left in the air were all staring each other down. More precisely, it was Erza, Kagura and Cheria watching the two others who haven't even moved yet. Nazo, who's cloak now looked like a cape as her blue tank top and black jeans with boots and gloves, was sending death glares at Erza. You couldn't tell what the red female knight was thinking.

"You. You're the girl from the other night." said Erza.

"That's true." Nazo answered back.

"Then I shall keep my word and show you my strength!" Erza shouted as she flew at Nazo. Right when Erza was at point blank range, Nazo attacked.

**"WATER DRAGON: ROAR!" **Nazo shouted. A spiral of water was sent flying at Erza, which caught her off guard and sent her flying backwards, but she quickly rebounded.

"Oh my gosh! It appears that Nazo's magic appears to be water dragon slayer!" Chapati called out.

"That means she may be the perfect opponent for Natsu." said Mira.

"Wow! Another dragon slayer! I want to try her out!" Cheria chirped as she also went flying at Nazo.

Nazo then also began to fly towards Cheria with an actual smile on her face. The two prepared to launch their own strong punches at the other. Air surrounded Cheria's fist while water surrounded Nazo's hand. When they collided, water and air was sent flying in all directions. It resembled rain.

"Ow, ow, ow!" whined Cheria as she shaked out her hand. It appeared that Cheria took most of the damage of the attack. While she was distracted, Nazo did a round house kick that landed right on Cheria's face and managed to knock her out cold.

Lamia Scale points: 7

"Oh no! Cheria was knocked out! Now it's only the knight, Nazo, Kagura, and Erz-" Chapati began, but then he noticed the change that happened when no one was watching. Even Nazo didn't notice till now. It appeared that the only one left was the female knight and Nazo.

"What happened to Erza and Kagura?" said Mira. After scanning the arena, people finally saw the two women on the ground covered in bruises and cuts, both their faces scrunched up in pain.

"It appears that they were both taken out." said Yajima.

"Well, since we don't know who was beaten first, both teams will receive the same number of points." said Chapati.

Fairy Tail points: 8

Mermaid Heel points: 8

"Now it's between Saber tooth and Saitan's Light." said Mira. The two people now hovered only meter away from each other.

"You know, I wanted the pleasure of taking down Titania." Nazo said. She waited, but no response from the female knight.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Nazo taunted.

"...Hardly." the knight finally spoke.

"So you can talk. Well? Aren't you gonna remove the mask?" said Nazo.

"Very well." the knight answered. When she removed her mask, her appearance was different than any one expected. She had pale white skin, black eyes and her hair was a pale cream color.

_"She seems perfectly normal, so why hide her face?" _Nazo thought.

"My name is Zorra." she said.

"Good to know." said Nazo.

"I know who you truly are." Zorra said out of the blue. Nazo's eyes widen when she heard that. Saber tooth was now also surprised.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" asked Nazo, her filled with panic. All Zorra did was snicker.

"Answer me!" Nazo yelled.

Before she knew it, she felt something hot her in the gut, hard. It took Nazo a second to process what happened. Nazo let out a pained cry. Zorra had moved at incredible speed and needed Nazo in the gut. Once Zorra pulled away from Nazo, Nazo folded over as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. Blood began to drip out of her mouth.

"How did you d-do that?" Nazo choked out, still out of breath. Zorra didn't answer. Zorra then raised a hand in the air with her index finger pointed towards the sky. Nazo was now curious about what she was doing.

**"SAITAN'S LIGHTENING!" **Zorra chanted.

Suddenly, multiple lightening bolts came down from the sky, all targeting Nazo. Nazo would've tried to move, but she was hurting from the hit from Zorra earlier. All the lightening struck Nazo at the same time. It created bright light and loud thunder noises, but they were mostly drowned out by Nazo's blood curdling screams. She could feel her skin either be scorched from the heat, or being peeled off.

"Nazo!" Sting and Mizu yelled.

When the lightening stopped, they saw Zorra smiling with confidence, and in front of her, there was an unconscious girl that was covered in burns, cuts, gashes, and most of her clothes were burnt off who began to fall to the ground now that the battle was over.

Saber Tooth points: 9

Saitan's Light points: 10

"A-and the winner is Zorra of Saitan's Light guild." Chapati said nervously. By then, Nazo had landed on the ground like a rag doll while Zorra landed squarely on her feet.

"Nazo!" Mizu shouted she ram over to her unconscious friend with Sting on her heels. They both landed on their knees, each on the other side of Nazo. Sting carefully lifted up Nazo's head.

"Nazo, are you alright!? Wake up!" Mizu said frantically. After waiting few moments, Nazo finally began hacking and coughing, mostly blood.

"You're awake!" said Sting. Nazo's eyes began to flutter open until she could see her two friends around her.

"M-Mizu, Sting." Nazo said hoarsely.

"Don't talk. Save your strength." said Mizu. But, it appeared that Nazo wouldn't listen, she actually began to get up.

"Nazo, you shouldn't be standing!" Mizu said as she shot up to her feet along with Sting. Nazo acted like she didn't hear Mizu. Nazo was back on her feet, but she was practically shaking and staggering. she wasn't even facing her two worried friends.

"Nazo, please-" Sting began.

"No!" Nazo shouted. That yell was loud enough to get everyone's attention, even Zorra's, who was still in her same position.

"Th-the last time something like this happened to me, it pretty much ruined my life and changed everything for me. But, not this time. This time, I'm gonna show people that I'm not weak just because I was beaten." said Nazo.

The only people who knew what Nazo was talking about was the people of Saber Tooth, since they knew that Nazo was actually Lucy. She was referring to the last Grand magic games where she was beaten by Flare and was beaten to a pulp by Minerva. And not to mention her leaving Fairy Tail. Before talking again, Nazo looked over shoulder to see her friends.

"I swear. I won't ever lose again." said Nazo. With all that said, she collapsed on the ground yet again. Her two friends quickly went to her side. Sting picked up the unconscious brunnete and carried her to the infirmary with Mizu following.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once Sting and Mizu reached the infirmary, they laid Nazo gently down onto a near by bed.

"Poor Lucy." said Mizu, since she was sure they were alone.

"Hey, don't get like that. You'll just make her feel worse." said Sting.

"Oh, right." said Mizu.

After wrapping up all of her wounds, they both thought it would be best to just leave her alone to rest. They both left the room, shutting the door behind them, leaving a sleeping Nazo on the bed. But, if they had waited a few more moments, they would've seen a golden light surround Nazo's entire body and see her eyes quickly snap open.

*The arena*

Sting and Mizu soon made it back to the balcony where Saber Tooth watched the events where Rouge, Rufus and the exceeds were waiting. Both Mizu and Sting assured their friends that Nazo would be ok.

"Alright. Now that the first even is over, it's time for the first match of the games." Chapati said.

"The first match up is Mizu of Saber Tooth vs. Natsu of Fairy Tail." Yajima said. It was a shock to Mizu that she was going first, but Natsu was clearly pumped about being the first to fight.

"M-me?" Mizu said questionably.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do great." said Rouge with a small smile of insurance. That also made Mizu smile as well.

"Heh. Finally something we agree on." a voice said behind all of the Saber Tooth members.

"N-Nazo!?" Mizu exclaimed, snapping her head around. And she was right. Nazo was standing right behind them, only her right shoulder still wrapped in bandages as she was leaning against the entrance. Mizu quickly ran up to her friend.

"Wait! How are you already healed so fast!?" asked Mizu.

"Not sure. Guess I got lucky. But that doesn't right now. Right now, it's about you kicking that bastard's ass." Nazo said with a smirk. Mizu smiled back and simply nodded her head before running past her to the arena.

"Are you sure your ok now Nazo?" Sting asked.

"Trust me, I'm fine. Let's just focus on the match." Mizu said as she leaned on the ledge on her elbows. By then, Natsu and Mizu were entering the arena. Natsu with a serious look and Mizu with a hateful look. Once they both stood at least 2 meters away from each other, they both just stared at each other.

"Good luck Natsu!" Fairy Tail cheered.

"Hey, I saw what happened to your friend. I hope she's alright." said Natsu.

"Shut up. Like you actually care about her." Mizu growled.

Nazo also heard him and she also let out a growl. Natsu was slightly confused at why she hated him so much, but he also was preoccupied by something else. He was able to pick up a faint familiar scent from Mizu and her voice sounded familiar. Once it was said they could begin, Mizu turned her waist down into water and shot herself towards Natsu who was quickly nocked off guard and ended up being slammed against the wall behind him. Mizu began to circle around do the same action again, but now she was completely water.

"What the!? How are you able to do that!? Only Juvia should be able to turn into water!" Natsu shouted, still soaking wet.

"There can be more than one rain woman." Mizu said as she slammed Natsu against the wall again. Before she got a chance to do that same thing again, he went into fire and lightening dragon mode.

**"FIRE LIGHTENING DRAGON: ROAR!" **Natsu yelled.

Lightening and fire was sent spiraling at Mizu who was beginning her decent from the air above. She crossed her arms in front of her face to try and block the attack from hitting her in the face directly. She was then completely engulfed by flames and lightening, yet you could still hear her pain filled screams. Nazo had to look on in horror as her closest friend fell to the ground, blood staining her entire body and completely unconscious.

"The winner is Natsu!" Chapati cheered.

Fairy Tail points: 18

Fairy Tail was now at First place and bumped Saber Tooth down to third.

"MIZU!" Nazo shouted as she jumped down from the balcony.

She quickly raced over to her friend and knelt down beside her and cradled Mizu in her arms. Nazo could see burn marks covering every part of Mizu's body. Her arms were practically a dark red color and blood was also running down her face. Mizu's clothes were burnt beyond recognition and almost appeared to be seared into her skin. Nazo couldn't help but start crying after she saw on last feature. The only place that wasn't burnt on Mizu's body, was her guild mark. Mizu probably covered it with her other hand. Nazo's tears fell on Mizu's face.

"Dragneel!" Nazo yelled in Natsu's direction, who was still giddy from winning the match, turned around and saw what kind of damage was done to Mizu and saw Nazo holding her close and crying.

"You bastard! I swear, I'll never forgive you for this!" said Nazo, tears streaming down her cheeks. Natsu didn't know what to say, but he could relate to exactly how Nazo was feeling when Lucy was hurt really badly. He just never thought he would be the person to be mad at.

"Look, I'm sorr-" Natsu tried to apologize, and took a step closer.

"Stay away from us!" Nazo yelled pulling Mizu even closer to herself. Natsu came to a complete holt.

"Wait! I can help heal her!" Cheria said as she ran past Natsu.

Nazo didn't have time to complain about her helping, so she let Cheria get to work. It was actually a good thing that Cheria volunteered to help, because Nazo didn't have a problem with Lamia Scale. After waiting a few minutes, Mizu finally regained her pale skin color and there was no more blood coming out of her. But, she still had a few cuts and bruises.

"There. Now all she needs is rest." said Cheria.

"Thank you." Nazo said before placing one of Mizu's arms over her shoulder and and got back on her feet. Before carrying Mizu off the field, Nazo looked over her shoulder one last time and gave Natsu a cold, hateful glare which sent chills down his spine.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Nazo took no time in taking Mizu back to the infirmary. After patching up the rest of Mizu's wounds, Nazo placed her on one of the beds and placed the blanket over her. Nazo sat down in a chair next to the bed for a while. A few minutes later, Sting came in.

"Nazo, aren't you coming? The next matches are gonna start soon." said Sting leaning against the doorway. Nazo didn't even bother to look behind her to look at Sting.

"Don't worry. I'll be out in a little bit." Nazo said.

Sting could easily tell that Nazo felt uneasy about leaving her friend's side while she's in such a state. So, Sting walked towards Nazo and wrapped his arms around her neck from behind, which slightly made Nazo jump from surprise.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be fine." Sting said next to Nazo's ear. Nazo soon calmed and placed a hand on one of Sting's arm and tightened her grip out of both sadness and hatred.

"How could Fairy Tail do this? Haven't they hurt us enough?" Nazo said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Don't worry. They'll get what they deserve when the time comes. Now come on. We still have some matches to watch." Sting said as he took Nazo's hand and began to lead her out the door.

"Kay." said Nazo as she let Sting lead her back to the balcony. The match that took place was Bacchus vs. Lyon. Bacchus won the match by nocking Lyon unconscious.

Quatro Cerberus points: 11

Next was a male red knight vs. Milliana. The knight used wind magic to create a twister that made Milliana fly into the air and he quickly slammed her into the ground.

Saitan's Light points: 20

The final match was the girl who was apparently Rhianna's little sister named Sen vs. Hibiki. Sen quickly knocked out Hibiki by using her magic, which was shadow god slayer.

Black Knights points: 15.

That last match ended the day at this ranking.

Saitan's Light

Fairy Tail

Black Knights

Quatro Cerberus

Saber Tooth

Lamia Scale

Mermaid Heel

Blue Pegasus

All of the team's soon went back to the hotel's they were all staying at to get some rest for the next day.

* * *

*With Saber Tooth*

In the room Nazo was staying at, she was on the balcony that she had and was leaning on the edge on her elbows, looking at the stars. She was alone in her room now that Mizu was in the infirmary. That was almost the exact moment that Sting came in.

"Hey Blondie!" Sting said as he opened the door wide open.

"Sting, I haven't been a blonde for over a month now." said Nazo as she came back into the room.

"Hehe. Sorry, force of habit." Sting said scratching the back of his head. Nazo let out a small chuckle, but Sting could easily tell that something was bothering her.

"Alright, what's up? Something's bothering you." said Sting as he sat down next to Lucy.

"It's nothing, really." Nazo said. Sting then placed his arm over Nazo's shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Come on. You can tell me." Sting said in a comforting tone.

"W-well, it's just, ever since the games started, things haven't been going well for me. I mean, I didn't get a chance to face Fairy Tail, I lost in an event." Nazo said. Tears soon mad their way into Nazo's eyes.

"I couldn't even protect my best friend. It's like nothing has changed from a year ago. I'm just worthless." Nazo said with watery eyes. Sting quickly pulled her into a full hug.

"Hey, come on. It's not your fault. And trust me, you're not worthless. You're strong, beautiful, and smart." said Sting as he stroked Nazo's hair.

Nazo's face was buried into Sting's chest and she was clenching Sting's shirt as tears silently streamed down her face. Nazo soon pulled her head away from Sting's chest to look at his. His cheeks began to turn red when he saw Nazo's face, her cheeks with a faint tint of pink and her eyes watery. Nazo's expression then became a smile of actual happiness.

"Thank you, Sting." Nazo said.

Then, she did something very unexpected that surprised Sting the most. She pulled Sting in close and placed a kiss, right on his forehead. When Nazo pulled away from Sting's forehead, she had to try hard to stop her laughter from seeing Sting's face completely red and had an expression mixed up with confusion, happiness, and surprise.

"Wh-wh-what was that!?" Sting choked out as he quickly moved away from Nazo, and falling off the bed in the process.

That was when Nazo couldn't hold in her laughter. She ended up on the floor with tears in her eyes as she laughed. When she was finally able to calm down, along with Sting, they both sat back down on the bed next to each other. But, Sting still had red cheeks and Nazo had a faint pink in her cheeks.

"Jeez. What was that about?" Nazo asked, still giggling from Sting's actions.

"Huh!? Oh, well, it's just, you see." Sting stuttered out.

"Hey, relax. If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to. I can wait." said Nazo.

"Really?" asked Sting.

"Of course. Besides, it's getting late. We should get some rest." said Nazo as she pulled Sting off her bed and began to push him out the door. She was soon able to get Sting out of the room.

"See you tomorrow." Nazo said.

"Y-yeah." said Sting. Nazo then closed the door. But, before either of them walked away from the closed door, they both put their back against the door. Nazo held her hand close to her heart and Sting just placed a hand over his chest.

"Wow." they both said at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Some romance in the air! You're welcome. Anyway, time for a poll! In the next chapter, Lucy will be put in an intense one on one fight, and I want you guys to pick her opponent.**

**A) male red knight**

**B) fairy tail member**

**C) Rave**

**D) Jura**

**Polling will close when next chapter is put up, so it'll be a while until next update. But, it'll be great! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**(A/N: Alright, the votes are in. It was close, but in the end, the winner is...Fairy Tail! The member will be a surprise, but it will be someone who Lucy would love to crush, believe me. Also, just as an extra bonus, if you remember the glowing golden and black book, here is where it become relevant and something special will happen. Hope you like it!)**

It was now day 2 of the Grand Magic games and everybody in the arena and all of the guilds were all ready for some action.

"Welcome to day two of the Magic Games!" Chapati said.

"Hopefully today will be a great as yesterday." said Yajima.

"Agreed. And here is our special guest, Jenny of Blue Pegasus!" said Chapati.

"Great to be here." Jenny said sweetly.

"Alright, let's begin with the first event." Chapati said. A giant castle like structure came out of the ground. It resembled the castle in Edolas with many towers that was a gray like color.

"The event's name is called 'Ruins'. Players of every guild must try to escape from the collapsing castle before it completely falls. If you get knocked out or get crushed, you are eliminated." Yajima explained. The participants were all soon selected.

Fairy Tail- Gajeel

Black Knights- Sisca (Purple haired girl)

Saitan's Light- Male red knight

Saber Tooth- Rogue

Blue Pegasus- Eve

Mermaid Heel- Riley

Lamia Scale- Yukka

Quatro Cerberus- Warcy

Once they were all selected, they were all teleported to their own towers at the top of the castle, which appeared to be at least 15 meters above the ground. The pumpkin man then came out into the arena.

"And now, you may begin. Kabo." said the pumpkin.

Once that was heard, the castle quickly began to crumble and the people inside made their way through the falling building. Gajeel destroyed any falling rocks, Rouge just moved with the shadows, the male red knight used earth magic to deflect the rocks, Riley used gravity magic, Eve deflected the rock with his snow magic and Sisca apparently used re-quip magic to have a hammer to smash any rocks and Yukka also deflected the rocks. Warcy was just buried under rocks in the first few minutes and teleported outside of the castle.

First- Rouge. Points: 19

Second- Male red knight. Points: 29

Third- Sisca. Points: 23

Fourth- Gajeel. Points: 25

Fifth- Riley. Points: 13

Sixth- Yukka. Points: 9

Seventh- Eve. Points: 6

Eighth- Warcy. Points: 11

"And that concludes our first event." said Jenny. As she spoke, the people who did participate went back to their own teams, where they were all congratulated. But, Warcy had to be taken away on a stretcher.

"Rogue, you did great!" Nazo said.

"Frosch agrees." Frosch said.

"I also think you did great." Mizu said from behind with a slight blush. Rogue also gained a slight blush and thanked every body.

* * *

"Now it is time for our first match of the day." said Chapati. All of the guilds son put their attention on the announcement.

"Saber Tooth Mizu vs. Fairy Tail Gray." Yajima said.

As soon as Nazo heard that, she unconsciously grabbed the ledge and began to grip it hard enough to create cracks. She was now trembling with anticipation and excitement. Nazo quickly leapt over the balcony's ledge and landed in the arena. Gray simply came out of one of the entrances. They both made their way to the center of the ring. Gray seemed slightly nervous since he saw what happened with her friend and Natsu.

"You may now begin. Kabo." said the pumpkin, keeping his distance.

Before beginning, Nazo grabbed the collar of her cloak and swiftly tossed it aside. Nazo then ran towards Gray as he did the same thing for the first few moments they both used hand to hand fighting, but then they both separated from each other and began to use magic.

**"ICE MAKE: CANNON!" **Gray chanted. A giant ice cannon appeared in his hands and shot out a giant block of ice. Instead of trying to dodge it, she actually put her hands in front of her and tried to catch it. The ice landed squarely in her hands and skid back a few feet. Now, she held the ice block in her hands.

"I guess you forgot that I'm a water dragon slayer and what ice is made of." Nazo said cockily. She then began to eat the entire block of ice. Once the ice was all gone, she began to use her own magic.

**"WATER DRAGON: ROAR!" **Nazo shouted. A spiral of water was sent flying at Gray.

**"ICE MAKE: LANCE!" **Gray shouted. He used his long sword of ice to cut through the water which also froze some of it. The lance the disappeared.

"Damn." Nazo grunted.

She then began to run towards Gray. Nazo's hands began to be surrounded by water and she started to swing punch after punch at Gray. Some of the barely made contact, they rest he was able to dodge. Gray then did the same with ice covering his hands and Nazo did the same thing Gray did by dodging and occasionally getting hit. When that all ended, they were both low on magical energy.

**"ICE MAKE: GEYSER!" **Gray chanted.

Suddenly, the ground under Nazo began to shake. Luckily, she was able to jump to the side before the ice geyser could freeze her. Those same actions were continued for few moments until most of the spots in ring were taken up and she had no where else to go. As the ground shook under her once again, she put all of her strength to jump up into the air. Nazo just barely made it above the geyser, which meant she was now over 5 meters above the ground.

"Perfect." Gray said to himself. All of the geysers Gray had created then disappeared. Nazo was now curious about what he was planning.

**"ICE MAKE: ARROW!" **Gray shouted.

An ice bow and arrow formed in his hands and it was pointed right at the descending Nazo. He pulled back the arrow and released it at high speed towards Nazo. Nazo's eyes shrunk. Time slowed down around as the ice arrow sped towards her. She didn't have enough magic left to do a roar and she couldn't maneuver as well now since she was in the air. She could hear her friends worried screams as the arrow approached her. Nazo didn't know what to do at this moment. After all of her hardships, it would all be over in an instant. She wouldn't defeat Fairy Tail, she wouldn't be able to avenge her best friend, and she wouldn't be able to face sting again.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up and over hundreds of spells came into her mind. Nazo quickly used of the first spells that came to mind.

**"HEAVEN'S MAGIC: WINGS!" **Nazo chanted. Suddenly, she was shot a few feet back into the air, causing the arrow to miss her completely.

"What the?!" said Gray.

Everyone else in the entire arena was also surprised. Nazo's eyes were closed shut, but when she opened them and saw that she was flying above the ground, she looked behind and saw something truly amazing. Right behind her, she beautiful golden wings. The were in the shape of angle wings, but they were see through and had golden light and glitter on them.

"Haha. Amazing!" Nazo said. After looking at her wings for a few more moments, she put her attention back on Gray. Nazo used her wings to gently land back on the ground. The wings vanished once she was on the ground

"Wh-what kind of magic is that!?" Gray asked.

"Even if I did know, why the hell would I tell?" Nazo said in an annoyed and angered tone.

"Jeez. What do you have against Fairy Tail any way?" said Gray.

"Like I said earlier, why would I tell you?" said Nazo.

Suddenly, her feet were stuck to the ground. An ice wall then grew right behind her. Most of her hair ended being frozen to the wall, along with the back of her left hand. Nazo was so busy talking, she didn't notice that Gray used ice make floor and created a wall behind her.

"I suggest that you start talking." Gray said.

Nazo then had a displeased scowl on her face. She tried to break herself loose, but to no avail. And, she could easily free her hand from the ice, she still had her hair that was frozen the wall. She knew she would never tell him anything, so she decided on her only option. Nazo surrounded her right hand in water and made it into a blade shape.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Gray said. Then, with one quick motion.

_*SLICE*_

Nazo cut off almost all of her long flowing hair and at the same time freeing her left hand. She also managed to pull herself out of the frozen ground. She then moved to the side lines to make some distance between the two of the. As she did so, her hair, which now was at a length where it stopped right below the back of her head, reverted back to blonde. Everyone in the entire arena fell silent, especially Saber Tooth and Fairy Tail when they saw her now.

"N-no way." Gray choked out. The girl before him slowly stood up with her back straightened and looking at him right in the eye.

"So, now do you understand?" she said.

"LUCY!?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Every body in the entire arena were either dead silent or just murmuring about what just happened. The people who were the most surprised were probably the other guild, especially Fairy Tail. All of the members were all dumbstruck.

"Y-you're...really Lucy?" Gray stuttered as she stood in front of him.

"Of course it's me. But don't forget, we have a fight to finish." said Lucy as she got into a fighting stance. Gray stepped back.

"No. I...I can't fight you." said Gray, staring at the ground. Lucy got annoyed, so she ran towards him and was able to throw a hard enough punch to make hi hit his head on the ground and fall unconscious.

"Th-the winner is L-Lucy of Saber Tooth." Chapati said, still trying to put together all that happened.

On the field, Lucy took in a deep breath and decided to wait there, knowing that Fairy Tail would be coming any moment now and when she turned around, she was right. Fairy Tail's team, along with Levy, Wendy and Happy were coming her way. They were all calling her name. Gray had regained consciousness by now.

"Lucy! I'm so happy you're ok!" Happy cried as he flew towards Lucy.

Before he could reach her, Lucy swung her right hand around and slapped Happy across the face with the back of her hand. Everyone was surprised by her action. Happy floated back away from Lucy, holding his now red cheek, dumbstruck.

"L-Lucy?" Happy said with tears in his eyes.

"Stay away from me, you flying rat." Lucy growled. She then put her attention on the rest of the Fairy Tail members in front of her.

"Lucy, what happened to you?" asked Wendy shakily.

"You guys should know." said Lucy as she crossed her arms. Guilt was written across all of their faces because they all knew what Lucy was referring to.

"Lucy, we're sorry. We just-" Natsu began.

"You just what!? You just wanted me out of the way because I was a helpless, useless weakling!? I don't want to hear your excuses! You all treated me like trash, and for what!? What did I ever do to you that would cause you all to do that to me!?" Lucy shouted. Levy and Wendy were both on the brink of tears by now from what she was saying. They all knew what Lucy was saying was true. They neglected her, and for what?

"But, why Saber Tooth? Of all the guilds." Erza asked, not looking Lucy in the eye.

"Because unlike other guilds, they didn't have a good relationship with Fairy Tail. And not only me, but she also found people who matter to us." Lucy explained.

Then said people came from behind her. Sting, Rogue, Rufus, and Mizu. Mizu stood beside Lucy. The Fairy Tail members thought she was a friend that Lucy had made, but, then Mizu did the same thing as Lucy and cut off most of her braid which made her hair come undone and turn back to blue. Her hair now rested on her shoulders.

"Juvia?!" they all exclaimed.

"I'm disappointed that you all forgot about me." said Juvia.

"What we really should be disappointed about is that they never thought of us as family. They never bothered to come after us and they didn't even try to make us stay. They always thought of us to be weak." said Lucy.

"That's not true!" Wendy cried.

"We always thought of you as family!" Gray shouted.

"More lies!" both Juvia and Lucy yelled. All of the Fairy Tail members took a step back after being yelled at by the two girls. Sting had then placed a hand on Lucy's shoulder and Rogue did the same with Juvia.

"We aren't coming back to Fairy Tail and that's final!" Lucy shouted.

"Then how about we make a bet?" Natsu suggested.

"What do you mean?" asked Lucy.

"If Fairy Tail wins the games, you have to rejoin Fairy Tail." Natsu said. Suddenly, Lucy lunged forward and slapped Natsu hard enough to leave a red mark on his cheek. When Natsu looked up, he saw a fuming Lucy standing above him.

"You bastard! First, you think you can just treat us like trash, then you think you can just take us away from our friends and family!? You didn't even consider Juvia's and my feelings! Damn! I hate you!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Lucy, the girl who had saved him and who he had saved multiple times, the girl who he had formed a team with had just slapped him and said she hated him. The other Fairy Tail members couldn't believe what they were hearing either. Sting put his hands on Lucy' shoulders from behind to try and calm her down.

"Alright, let's go. We shouldn't be around them." said Sting.

"Fine." Lucy said.

Sting then began to lead Lucy back to their area by holding her hand. Rogue began to do the same with Juvia and Rufus just followed silently. The Fairy Tail group just stood there for a few moments before going back as well. When they all got back inside, they all practically fell apart. Gray punched the wall, Wendy and Levy fell to their knees and began to cry, Erza began to cry silently, and Natsu just stood against the wall and was shocked from what happened, but they all knew what has happened. They lost two family members today.

* * *

*With Fairy Tail*

The other members of Fairy Tail were all talking what they just saw, but the first master, Mavis was preoccupied with the magic that Lucy used.

"Makarov." said Mavis.

"Yes. I saw the magic that she used." said Makarov.

"I guess it may be best to tell her about the new power she has obtained." Mavis suggested.

"Agreed." Makarov said. So, they both left the stands and began to go find Lucy and tell her about he new magic. Heaven's and Hell's magic.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the other matches of the day were going on, Lucy, Sting, Juvia and Rogue were in the infirmary while Rufus watched the matches for memory. Lucy sat on a bed had her hands covering her eyes as Sting held her close and Juvia just stared at the ground as she sat down as well with Rogue beside her.

"Fairy Tail. Those jerks." Lucy murmured as she moved her hands away from her face.

"So Lucy, what are we going to do?" asked Juvia.

"We're sticking to our plan still Juvia. Kick those Fairies asses and take back the title for Saber Tooth." said Lucy. After that was said, the door slowly opened and in the door way, there stood Master Makarov and Mavis. All four of them shot there feet.

"Makarov. Mavis." said Lucy.

"Mavis? As in Fairy Tail's first master?" said Rogue.

"Wait, how can we still see the ghost of the first if we aren't part of Fairy Tail any more?" Juvia questioned.

"We're former members of Fairy Tail, so we can still see her." explained Lucy.

"Lucy, there is something important we must talk to you about." said Makarov.

"There's nothing for you to talk to her about." Sting growled.

"Hold on Sting. And, just what makes you think I'll listen to you?" asked Lucy.

"Because it has something to do with your mother." Makarov said. Lucy's eyes widen at that fact. Juvia, Rogue, and Sting were now all curious at Lucy's reaction.

"Um, guys, could you go and watch the matches? I have a feeling this may need to be private." said Lucy. None of them argued, so they all filed out of the room and closed the door behind them. Lucy put her attention back onto the Fairy Tail members in front of her.

"So, what do you guys want?" asked Lucy.

"It's about that power that you used during the fight." Makarov said.

"That power belonged to your mother long ago, but she soon learned it was to dangerous when she met your father and was going to have a child. So she sealed all of her power away in a book that was said to have been lost long ago. But, it appears that power is now in your possession." Mavis explained. If Lucy's eyes could've widen even wider, they did.

"A-and how do you know this?" asked Lucy shakily.

"Because your mother, Layla Heartfillia, is Zeref's and my daughter." Mavis finally said. Lucy then stumbled back wards until she almost fell onto the ground, but grabbed the bed railing. As Lucy slowly regained her footing, her face was completely pale and trembling.

"Wh-wh-wh-why didn't she tell me about this?" asked Lucy.

"It would've been to dangerous for you then. I think she was going to tell you later on, but she passed on before she could ever tell you." Makarov answered.

"Your father was also oblivious about this 'till the very end." Mavis added.

"And, can you tell me, what is this magic?" Lucy asked, starting to calm down.

"The powers you have are called Heaven's and Hell's magic. As you saw earlier, the move you did was part of Heaven's magic. Heaven's magic is mostly for defensive strategies, like evading or defense as you did with your wings. Any of it's spells will be able to increase your speed, agility, and defenses. Along with a unique spell to put people to sleep." Mavis explained.

"While Hell's magic is meant for the offensive. That magic will give you extra strength and skills. It will also create weapons out of your magic power." said Makarov.

"Is that all? That doesn't seem to dangerous." said Lucy.

"There's one more thing." Makarov added. That caught Lucy's attention.

"You can also have the power to transform." said Mavis.

"Transform!?" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yes. With Heaven's magic, you can transform into a true angel." said Makarov.

"But, with Hell's magic..." Mavis trailed off.

"What about Hell's magic?" Lucy asked feeling slightly nervous.

"...Just make sure you never use that power." Mavis said before turning on her heel and began to leave the room, being followed by Makarov. Once they left the room, Lucy stood like a statue in the room, still processing what she just heard.

"My mom...the daughter of Mavis. And me...being the granddaughter of Zeref." said Lucy as she stared at the floor and clenching her fists.

Suddenly, Lucy punched the wall hard enough to create a hole in the wall. When she pulled her hand away, she saw a golden light surrounding it so she wouldn't get hurt. It then faded away after a few moments.

"So it's true." Lucy grunted. She let out one last growl before leaving the infirmary and slamming the door. After walking down an empty hall way for about a few minutes, she finally made it back to her team, who were all watching the matches.

"Oh, Lucy! You're back!" Juvia said.

"So? What did they have to say?" asked Sting.

"It was nothing important. I'll tell you after the matches are over." Lucy said with a fake smile. Juvia could easily tell that something was troubling her.

"Lucy, you always say you can tell us any thing right?" Juvia said as she held both of Lucy's shoulders.

"Y-yeah." said Lucy.

"Then tell us. What happened in there?" asked Juvia. Lucy's eyes widen from this. Juvia was such a quiet type of girl. And the look in her eye was full of determination.

"Alright. I'll tell you." Lucy said with a sad smile.

As she began to explain everything, they all became unknown about the fights going on behind them. Once Lucy finished explaining everything Mavis and Makarov told her, they were all dead silent and wide eyed. They also couldn't believe what hey just heard.

"I...I can't believe this." Rogue choked out.

"You mean...you're related...to Zeref?" Juvia said in shock, at the same time moving closer to Rogue.

"This is truly...a disturbing memory." said Rufus, his hands shaking.

"..." Sting couldn't say any thing about the subject.

"I know. Hard to take in. But it's true. Just a few more things to trouble me." Lucy said as tears began to form.

Suddenly, her wrist was pulled and she ended up hitting a chest. When she looked up, she saw that it was Sting who was now hugging her. His head was over her shoulder and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Small shades of pink made their way to her cheeks when she learned it was Sting.

"Um...Sting..." Lucy said in his chest.

"Would you quit crying for once?" Sting said next to her ear. He then pulled away and looked her in the eye with a serious look, but it then turned into a wide grin like Natsu's and Lucy knew that meant 'we'll always be here for you'. Lucy then smiled as well, so did all of the others.

"Alright. From now on, I'll try not to complain about anything." said Lucy.


End file.
